Bluetooth® low energy BLE beacons such as Apple iBeacons®, and Wi-Fi proximity sensors are amongst the most popular means of providing enhanced experiences for customers with smart devices attending venues, such as stadiums, airports, retail stores and hospitals. The beacons are versatile for use from sales promotions to building security. The beacons transmit a wireless signal to enabled smart devices, such as cell phones, that can notify an application on the cell phone that it is within a transmission range of a beacon at a given location. Currently there are many hardware and software solutions, such as IBM Presence Insights®, which provide aggregation of customer data to help businesses understand trends and performance of their retail locations. While this customer data is important and valuable to a business, whenever a customer purchases a new device, all history about his old device becomes useless. It would be of tremendous value to allow companies to recognize when a customer has updated his or her mobile device.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to efficiently and accurately update user identification and device identification data for users, for instance within venues where beacons are distributed for providing enhanced experiences for users/customers.